Information technology has grown widely in the recent years. With the increasing dependency of the society on software driven systems, reliability on the software product has become one of the key factors in the industries. In the present scenario, many business processes rely on the information technology systems for majority of their work. Due to a major dependency of the businesses, the organizations usually set up one or more support teams for resolving incidents or service requests by performing support actions. Today, typically in a helpline system, when any issues are raised associated with the information infrastructure the service representative understands the description of the issue. Based on the understanding, the users access different back-end systems to resolve the issue. Generally, the issues raised are repetitive in nature and most of them require similar solutions. However, most of the actions for resolving the issues are done manually. In order to automate the resolution process, the entire workflow of the resolution process is required to be analyzed by the user and automation opportunities need to be determined. Since the number of the issues raised is generally more, determination of the automation opportunities becomes a time consuming operation.
In order to resolve the issue, there are many solution and techniques. Auto complete is one of the existing techniques for resolving the issues raised in a support system, in the auto complete technique, generally a value is associated with a field name which is learnt when the field is filled. Whenever a similar field appears anywhere, a suggestion is given for the possible value of the field. However, the solution in the auto complete technique is very specific for learning a value and to be filled for a field. Also, the auto complete technique cannot be used outside the context of the specific user. In yet another existing technique of record and playback, there are many test automation solutions where the sequences of actions performed by the users are captured and saved. On playback, the same actions are played back for resolution. However, in the record playback technique, the users are required to identify the starting and the stopping of the automation. The system on its own cannot identify the starting and the stopping phase. Also, the solutions provided in the record playback technique are limited to a single device and has no correlation of actions performed across systems and with the issues raised.
Thus, the existing techniques may not be efficient in determining the automation opportunities performed across different system. Thus, there is a need for a system which determines automation opportunities for the resolution of tickets.